Cleansing Rain
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – Your pain has long since past, but mine still lingers on. I wish that it would rain down on me and wash away your memories. Mariam


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Your pain has long since past, but mine still lingers on. I wish that it would rain down on me and wash away your memories. (Mariam)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

Lamb: I was watching the rain falling outside of my window and the words just came into my head, This description drabble is for SuicidalBeyblader, because I know how much she likes Mariam.

* * *

_I leave my window open,_

_Cus I'm too tired not to call your name,_

_Just know that I'm right here hoping,_

_That you'll come in with the rain,

* * *

_

**Cleansing Rain**

Icy wind howled like a lone wolf around the house, whipping viscously at the skeletal branches of the trees at this time of year bare of leaves. A single tear rolled down her check as she stood with her head resting on the cool glass of the window. Like a car wreck the pain of lose shattered her heart a new, it was always the same, whenever she saw the lightning, whenever she heard the thunder it was as if she was loosing him once more.

Through the driving rain she could see the waves as they crashed viciously upon the shore, each one looking as if it had been carved from stone, sculpted with flint edges sharp enough to slice through her soul. All her life she had loved the sea delighted in watching its ever-changing moods and revealed in being a part of its magnificence. She had felt as if she belonged to it, that it flowed through her. In the indigo of her hair and the jade of her eyes she had seen its colours reflected. Then in one horrific moment those same waters that had seemed to almost be a part of her had washed away all that she held most dear to her heart.

Her nights were haunted by images of his perfect pale face, ice cold in death as he was swallowed by the raging sea. She would wake gasping, cold sweat beading on her skin, to the sound of the waves pounding onto rocks in the bay that her house over looked. Trembling in the dark, she would lie wrapped tightly in covers of the bed in which they both once slept, while voices in the back of her mind would whisper that that was the sea that took him from her.

Dull jade green eyes stared out into the wild of the night and numbness seeped into every fibber of her being. There was nothing left for her now, life without him was not really a life but a mere existence. Her days have blurred and mingled, and now time seemed to no longer hold any meaning. Dark circles shadow her eyes and stand out vividly on her pale creamy skin like bruises. Hollows had formed in her cheeks and even through the fabric of her clothes she can feel her ribs protruding from where she had lost so much weight.

With a sudden burst of rage she violently shoved one half of the French window open and the wind immediately ceased it from her and flung it against the side of the house. Like a thousand icy needles the heavy rain bombarded her skin, and a small gasp escaped her lips as she tuned her face into the wind and felt the sharp sting of the droplets against her closed eyes. Within seconds she was soaked to the skin and rainwater ran in rivulets across her form washing away her tears almost before they had a chance to fall.

The simple summer dress she wore was saturated and clung to her body like a second skin and the wind whipped at it mercilessly as she stepped bare foot out into the raging storm. Vivid red welts rose on her fair skin such was the ferocity with which the rain struck her bare flesh. Long indigo strands dyed almost back by water blow wildly around her head as she walked across the small garden towards the flight of stone steps that would take her to the beach and the waiting sea.

The wet sand felt strange against the soles of her feet as she stood watching the relentless pounding of the dark waves upon the shore. Lightning strikes and for a glimmering moment the world is gilded in silver and everything looks pure and bright. The briny sent of the sea fills her, that intoxicating salty sent that she has known all her days seems to be rapping its self around her and leaving her light headed.

Loneliness swells within her and at the same time she feels more alive than she has done since that dreaded moment when he was ripped from her. With sure and certain steps she walks slowly towards with turbulent seas and a soft smile touches her lips as she feels the first wave wash around her feet. With the water barely at her knees she can already feel the tug as the force of the water tries to knock her off her feet. But she battles against it fighting to move deeper into the waiting embrace, only when the she is chest deep dose she finely give in and let the current sweep her off her feet.

Over and over the pushes her down, each wave dragging her further and further from the shore until she all chance of returning to the beach is lost. With a relentless force the sea drags her under one last time, pulling her deeper and deeper into the inky depths and through her fading consciousness she can see him waiting for her. His arms reach out for her and she smiles and tells him that she is coming, to wait for her. Uninhabited water flows into her lungs taking from her, her last breath and offering herself up to the love she thought had been lost to the arms of fate.

* * *

I have my own idea about who Mariam's lost love is, but I'd like to know who you all think it is. Not really much else to say about this piece, I had fun writing it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. 

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
